Питт Кола/Галерея
Заставка Гравити Фолз Обычная версия Opening stan mystery shack.png Opening stan shack new hat.png Opening stan, soos, mabel, dipper and wendy in forest.png Opening giant bat.png Версия Странногеддона Opening destroyed town.jpg 1 сезон Ловушка для туриста S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 holy mackerel.png S1e1 Griffin on wall.png S1e1 rock that looks like a face rock.png S1e1 gnome can't escape.png Охотники за головами S1e3 Dipper with pitt cola.png S1e3 Pitt cola add.png S1e3 Bats biker with Pitt cola.png Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e4 Dipper reading book 3.png S1e4 reading the book.png S1e4 questioning.png S1e4 fair enough.png S1e4 Wendy is thinking.png S1e4 Your all fired.png Стеснённые ситуацией S1e5 kitty litter.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 Pitt cola.png S1e5 Dipper doing the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5 mabel fell down.png S1e5 dipper fallen.png Диппер против мужественности S1e6 lock cute biker in.png S1e6 Shack close up.png S1e6 Unnamed orange shirt woman+Pitt cola add.png S1e6 party wagon.png Дважды Диппер S1e7 dipper and mabel pitt cola.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 pitt close.png|Бутылка диетической питт колы S1e7 dipper and tyrone roof.png S1e7 only you understand.png S1e7 tyrone mind blown.png S1e7 cheers.png S1e7 dipper and tyrone drink.png S1e7 tyrone uh oh.png S1e7 don't be a wimp.png S1e7 farewell tyrone.png S1e7 a drink for tyrone.png Сокровище вкратце S1e8 may pole.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 Pitt cola add.png INdie fuzz.png Бой бойцов S1e10 stan pointing with pitt cola.png S1e10 creeper mabel.png S1e10 mabel scares stan.png S1e10 drive away.png S1e10 Pitt cola truck.png Малыш Диппер S1e11 kitchen stan.png S1e11 worst plan yet.png S1e11 not speaking english.png S1e11 hangs up.png S1e11 Pitt cola.png S1e11 giftshop entry.png Босс Мэйбл S1e13 Pitt cola.png S1E13 We Put The Fun In No Refunds.png S1e13 Pitt cola animation is off.png S1e13 Wendy I trusted you.png S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png S1e13 Running away.png Бездонная яма! S1e14 car lab.png S1e14 skull fracture stitch.png S1e14 Pitt cola in the air.png S1e14 Stan gets a touch down.png S1e14 Footbot standing.png S1e14 peanuts.png На дне S1e15 Pitt cola.png S1e15 dipper looks a biiiiiit worried.png S1e15 Pitt cola machine.png Ковёр преткновения S1e16 breaking stuff.png S1e16 ah a man in his own space.png Парнепокалипсис S1e17 Stan tells Dipper.png S1e17 pitt cola.png S1e17 stan hangin out.png S1e17 spit take.png S1e17 robbie being a jerk.png S1e17 dip and stan sharing colas.png Земля до начала свиней S1e18 High five!.png S1e18 sticky high five.png S1e18 a sudden gust of wind.png Пленники разума S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.png|Критпограмма "ПИТТ" является отсылкой к питт коле. S1e19 Pitt cola.png S1e19 Fighting back.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 Iron Pipsqueak.png Мини-эпизоды Тату Стэна Short2 Secret Society Symbols.jpg Short2 Stan with pitt cola.jpg Левша Short4 Pitt cola sign.jpg Зуб Short5 word of advice.jpg Прячущийся Short6 Stan with pitt cola.jpg Советы Мэйбл о цветах Short10 magnets.png Ремонт с Сусом: Гольф-мобиль Short12 welcome back.png Short12 the show where u forget.png Short12 bandaged hand.png Short12 open mouth.png Short12 Wendy Reading Indie Fuzz.png Short12 Stan is clueless.png Ремонт с Сусом: Часы с кукушкой Short13 only home fix it show i edited.png Short13 broken cuckoo clock.png Short13 tore up from the floor up.png Short13 beach house.png ТВ Гравити Фолз 2 Short15 tom tom.png Short15 stacy.png Short15 drink expired apple juice and kiss each other.png Short15 thank you for saving me from myself.png Short15 awwww.png Альбом памятных событий: Поход в кино Short16 sad pines.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 zombie gift shop.png В бункер S2e2 worst tv.png Гольфовая война S2E3 The Battle Begins.png S2e3 refreshments section.png S2e3 tiny hands.png S2e3 the big loop.png Носочная опера S2e4 mabel and waddles.png S2e4 moon eye.png S2e4 bill cola.png S2e4 big gulp.png Сус и настоящая девушка S2e5 back shack.png S2e5 pitt cola drinking.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6 let's find that witch.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 high five.png Игра Блендина S2e8 young gompers.png Бог любви S2e9 afro on a gorilla.png|Бесцветная банка S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 dipper mabel candy on couch.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 fireworks2.png S2e11 anti gravity falls.png S2e11 cars and people.png Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий S2e13 pitt cola.jpg S2e13 Mabel going nuts while eating.png S2e13 well dressed stan.jpg S2e13 words on the boards in the background.jpg S2e13 there can be only one.png S2E13 key radmaster.jpg S2e13 grenda weapon.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 old lady biz.png S2e15 pitt cola.jpg S2e15 breaking in.png S2e15 pitt cola 2.jpg S2e15 one last drink.jpg S2e15 Mabel To the Rescue.png S2e15 unicorn hair close up.jpg Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 party hack.png S2e17 Stan trying to cheer Mabel up.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 Wendy and Dipper.png S2e18 pitt cola.jpg S2e18 time to save mabel.jpg Игры Fright Night FN Pitt Cola.png Oddity Creator Oddity Creator pitt cola.png Mystery Shack Mystery Mystery Shack Mystery-Pit Cola 2.png Postcard Creator Game postcard creator gift shop.png Game postcard creator town.png Rumble's Revenge Game- Rumble's Revenge Gompers.png Mabel Ultra Combo.PNG Game Rumble's Revenge Manotaur.png Game-Rumble's Revenge UFO.png Game-Rumble's Revenge Pitt cola machine.png Game-Rumble's Revenge Manly Dan.png Чердачный гольф Attic Stuff Golf shack.png Mystery Shack Attack Mysteryshack3.png Mystery Shack Attack 1.png Mysteryshack1.png Mysteryshack2.png Mysteryshack3.png Mysteryshack4.png Mysteryshack5.png Mysteryshack6.png MSAttack-MS strategy advanced.png Mystery Shack Attack mystery shack.png PinesQuest Pines Quest pitt cola.png Разное Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|Постер SDCC 2013 en:Pitt Cola/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи объектов Категория:Галереи объектов 1 сезона Категория:Галереи объектов 2 сезона Категория:Галереи объектов мини-эпизодов Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи повторяющихся объектов